Children of Creation
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Arceus watched them hatch from their eggs, from their first growl to their first step: his children of creation. And then, as the world shapes through the centuries, he wonders—as the trio drifts apart—where he went wrong.


**A/N**: I spent an hour one day looking at Arceus. Then pictures of Arceus taking care of Diagla, Palkia, and Giratina as little babies. I daww-ed so hard. But why I never refer to these guys as pokémon because the term 'pokémon' was a man-made name for, well, pokémon. Please forgive mistakes you might find in the document, I tried. :v  
><strong>Extra note<strong>: Yes, when pokemon D/P came out, I totally picked Diamond 'cause I preferred Dialga. No I'm not favoring Dialga in this fic, but if you notice in the movies, Dialga is the one that keeps getting beat around by the others. (Just like Articuno in Pokemon 2000 hurr hurr) And lastly, I know Arceus is considered genderless, but I just let Arceus to be referred as a male.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: This a fic not meant to be taken seriously. Unless you count the end or something, but this fic is so not technical. And yes, ignore the story of the movie, it's completely unrelated. c:  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Arceus watched them hatch from their eggs, from their first growl to their first step: his children of creation. And then, as the world shapes through the centuries, he wonders—as the trio drifts apart—where he went wrong.  
><strong>Genre<strong>: (Little) Humor/Family/Tragedy  
><strong>Rated<strong>: T for violence and mentions of blood.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I have no ownership of Pokémon, Nintendo, and vise versa. But I usually lie to myself that one day I'll own something to help me sleep at night. I mean wat.

* * *

><p>ιт ιѕ ѕaιd тo нave eмerged ғroм an egg ιn a place wнere тнere waѕ noтнιng, тнen ιт ѕнaped тнe world.<p>

『** ςђเl๔гєภ ๏Ŧ ςгєคtเ๏ภ** 』

_It has the power to control time, it is said that time began moving when it was born._

Its total control over the boundaries of space enable it to transport itself to faraway places or even other dimensions.

**It was banished for its violence and said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours.**

* * *

><p>The three eggs rested on the glassy transparent tiles of the Hall of Origin, underneath rested heaps of rubble and volcanic ash constructing the world's rugged structure – he realized the world was lacking, he knew there could be so much more to 'Earth,' so many aspects to be filled. It was a lonesome world in the abyssal of blackness that surrounded the alpha in the first few days of his birth: his gleaming red eyes would search about, quavering legs trying to maintain his diminutive newborn stature, lost in such a world never knowing whether he would ever reach a destination—if there was one—frustratingly unaware if he was even scuttling left or right, or even running in circles. When he began to shape the world—after learning slowly and gradually how to harness his powers during growth—he created a platform above the lava of the new world: the Hall of Origin. The lava was created to shape the ground; the cooling lava would form tall structured depths towers: the mountains. The stretching horizon obscured in a bulky sheet of gray smog, no 'light' emanating the 'coldness' of the world.<p>

The Hall of Origin—a simple creation to take refuge from the thickening smog below—was his home, a place where he could rest his eyes if even for moment.

The Original One set the three plates aside—the stone plate, the earth plate, and the fire plate—in a far corner away from the eggs. Despite no particular attraction set in the Hall, Arceus hoped the infants, if hatched while his presence was absent, would not destroy the elemental plates. The alpha jumped over the blackened mountains, once he reached the peak he planted his golden hooves on the thick rocky mass, a large square lining engraved in the stone, out of reach from the lava steadily overflowing the mountain again. Craning his neck, readying a ball of concentrated white energy a few centimeters away from his face, he snapped back his focal direction, the beam blasting into the crooked square embedded on the earth.

Out of curiosity he blasted a new hole into the mountain, his hooves running a single streak that would conflict with the lava. The mounds of rubble from the violent aftershock of his attack were brushed aside gingerly, he spread his front legs apart so that the golden hooves would equally touch the two pits. To control the new element introduced the wheel around his body glowed faintly, creating a newer plate to add with the rest: each plate a containment, an easier access if needed, to his powers. A clear liquid substance filled the pits, the carvings that ran in a streak allowed the substance to flow, and around the rim of the square pit formed a bushy green foliage. He silently stared as the smaller pit cascaded into the lava, he watched intently as the 'water' steadily began to evaporate from the heat, the lava hissing from the substance.

Splash plate.

Meadow Plate.

Arceus' eyes narrowed, searching for the possibility of the lava being neutralized, reasoning that every single element needed to be canceled one way or another. The still water reflected his strong stature, his brightly noticeable red irises…

The Original Being shifted his weight from one hoof to the other, calculating a solution to manipulate water enough to withstand the lava, but his powers were drained simultaneously forming new plates and new and necessary features for the world. Sparing one last glance at the foliage covered with several droplets of water, Arceus departed from the location to the Hall. The eggs were unmoving—how long has it been since he created the eggs?—slightly dispirited, Arceus curled around the three lightly colored blue eggs, his eyelids growing heavy gazing at the perfectly smooth egg shells.

The next moment Arceus felt his energy restored in his body, he set the new plates in a corner, then descending down from the Hall to the mountains. The 'grass' made no remarkable growth, its blades withering from the combination of the smog and temperature. Peering up above, Arceus curiously tilted his head, the depressingly gray horizon making his own mood sluggish and distracted. He remembered the brilliant color of the three eggs resting in the Hall, but instead he fired rays of light falling from the horizon, clearing the dull shades of gray: a bright world, a white world.

His legs jerked forward, his energy depleting covering the entire sky with white that could clear the world, the landmass brimming with white, every part covered considering the landmass was tightly fitted together. His resolution before leaving the mountains was to find the solution to the lava, simply "getting rid of it" was like giving into the impossible. The Original Being did not create anything that could not be destroyed or something he could not overcome.

The alpha rested his hoof on the little amount of water left in the circular pit; he concentrated his leftover energy to hasten the molecules in the water, solidifying the liquid substance over the ever-flowing lava. At first the newer solid water melted away, he added more pressure on the energy until the ice thickened its mass to encase a small flow of lava completely. It was an interesting reaction, Arceus admitted, and he wondered whether a being entirely made of ice should be created and for the lava not to affect its structural composition. Such thoughts faltered after creating the new plates—the sky plate and icicle plate—and in his exhausted state he had no stamina to approach his eggs. Returning to the Hall taken everything he had left for the moment, his concern revolving solely regaining his strength…

Arceus blinked weakly: fighting strength needed to be maintained as well, quickly he flickered his focus on the plates piling in a corner. Arceus closed his eyes – a fist plate would be his new plate, but that would be saved for much later.

The next moment Arceus opened his eyes, he quickly inspected the grass growing on the rim of the pit. He wanted a new solution that would forever allow the foliage to grow.

The Original Being slumbered for a very long period: a fist plate was the last of his creation for the while, the white sky now joined with a warming entity, the 'sun' and a calming darker side lighted by the faint glow of the 'moon.' However, once he woke up, he was pleased most of the lava hardened, newer mountain towering side by side, grassy life visibly seen from the Hall. The white alpha stretched his body; just as he was prepared to descend he could hear a faint cracking noise. Arceus raced over to the eggs, fixated on the cracked shell on the far left.

The small creature barely able to stand on its four legs cried softly, its blue body colored in brighter blue stripes, a winged-like structure near its tail, its head decorated with gray protruding crest, three pointed gray spines on its neck, the chest plate bright and glimmering – half of its body was covered with a new structure never seen before. Arceus called it 'metal'—it was such a prominent feature that might bring much use for all he knew, so he planned to create a plate and possibly extract a small piece of metal and see if its shape was flexible—he quietly stared into the newborn's red irises. The infant, Dialga as Arceus named the stumbling newborn, nibbled on the steel ridges on its legs.

Within a few moments of the birth of a new being, its sobs turned into experimental growls, these endearing sounds had an alarming impact on Arceus' world. It was manipulating…'time.' Forward, back, distorting at whim…

Arceus shook his head when the newborn almost opened its mouth again, his silent scolding had the blue creature's mouth close shut. Time, minutes, seconds – Dialga's ability helped Arceus distinguish such a possibility. The roar sent the pair forward—which he reminded Dialga he should no longer disturb the flow of time—enough to witness the middle egg shaking.

Unlike the first newborn hatched from its egg, the newer being was armored completely by the same material as Dialga; the only discoloration from its purple lined armor was the grayish colored underarms and waist. Its back decorated with metallic like-wings, two arms and two legs unlike the Original Being's and Dialga's all fours, and unlike its sibling it did not cry, rather it stared at the alpha with its own set of red irises. Just like Dialga it did not take long for the new being to unleash its power, its arm slashing in what seem like nothing before jumping in a overlooked vortex. Arceus panicked, Dialga was just giggling childishly, his eyes searching for the disappearing infant.

Then Arceus felt a weight drop on his back.

Palkia, as Arceus named the newborn, ripped a hole next to it with its claws, graciously falling on the alpha's back from a newer vortex. Palkia ripped through 'space,' it was determined the spatial creature could manipulate space by slashing through the air. Both children bared a striking similarity, but he was not going to create a plate before the last egg hatched in order to successfully have all their powers shared in a plate. For his child of creation, Arceus was pondering whether he should create a special item to individually enhance their skills.

…When they grow older and less destructive.

Palkia crawled on Arceus' mane, its sharps claws accidentally leaving scratch marks deep within the pink skin underneath the white coat, but he tolerated the pain for his children's amusement. Resting on the platform tiles, Arceus dangled one hoof above Dialga, the blue creature pleasingly trying to clamp the golden pointed hoof with its front legs. While Palkia was pleasingly crawling over the golden wheel around Arceus' abdomen, the Original Being allowed Dialga to nibble on its hoof while he stared off into the distance where the third egg lied.

It was unmoving. It showed no signs of hatching.

Arceus was tempted to disturb time to see when the third egg will hatch, but he shook his head indignantly. He decided to wait, adamantly against cheating the birth of a new life to be seen earlier than it should.

It was not until a month that Arceus was convinced that the third being died through birth. When he created the three eggs, there was life to be inside – the possibility of a hollow egg was an impossible prospect. He should have been overjoyed two of the eggs were able to breathe life, were able to climb on his back to play with his ears, nibble on the golden wheel, to be able to move about so quickly, and to dangle from his long mane with their pointed claws or sharpened leg steel ridges…

The infants tumbled from his back as Arceus stood abruptly.

He had no choice but raise his hoof above the egg: a dead creation, what else was he going to do with it? He wanted to see the being that was able to form during the time period, despite decayed within. The remnants would be enough to keep him at ease…

His hoof was brought down, fully planning to shatter the lifeless shell into many little pieces.

Arceus stopped an inch before the impact – he blinked.

The egg moved.

The egg fell forward on the clear tile, shattering a large portion of the egg. Arceus frantically poked his head in the egg shell, pushing aside the pieces to see the infant a month late to birth. A sharp red claw pricked Arceus' head; the sudden jolt of pain had Arceus back away cautiously. Ghostly black wings flapped, three red claw-like objects resting on its wings, its body entirely compromised of gray, red, and black with bands of gold around its six legs and half-bands around its long neck. Like its siblings it shared the gleaming red eyes and head crest, although golden-yellow rather than gray-steel.

Arceus tried to brush of the wild disbelief he almost came close to crushing his child to death.

Arceus nuzzled its head on the newborn's crest, he was overwhelmed with a mingled amount of excitement and relief a new being was able to live in the world shared by himself, Dialga, and Palkia. Giratina, he decided to call his child, mewled softly, returning the affection to its parent, its tail whipping left and right happily.

The trio was his children of creation.

* * *

><p>Three plates were created shortly after the trio was united for the first time: the spooky plate, the draco plate, and the iron plate. He knew he had nothing to worry about, seeing as his children obediently listened to him and got along with each other fine, but he created two extra plates that would serve as an elemental advantage over his children. Dialga was already planned, but the zap plate—which, Arceus found out, helped fertilize the land when combining it with the other plates—was created for Palkia, the dread plate for Giratina. Having created the new plates, he eased the apprehensive feeling when he stared intently at his playful children.<p>

Dialga conquered over time, Palkia with space, and Giratina with the shadows. Frankly, Arceus was a little overwhelmed the last being would have such an ominous skill but the other two were just as destructive with their own skill. Regardless he adored his children equally; grateful he could spend his eternal life with his precious creations under the plain night sky.

Giratina nudged its head underneath its parent's arm, its ghostly wings tucked close to its small body. Palkia rested on top of Arceus' head, Dialga nuzzled on the fur of its parent's neck and body. Palkia pointed to the night sky's moon brightening up a small portion of the Hall, excitedly Palkia urged Arceus to create tiny little lights to fill the dreary blackened sky, its sibling eagerly agreeing.

Arceus could not deny his children's request, the creatures crawled a distance away to give their parent some space, and then the Original Being's eyes glowed intensely. The dark sky was filled with tiny specks of light, the 'stars' brightening the night. The trio jumped animatedly, in a flurry of childish energy they began to talk about the stars in the sky and eventually snuggled close to their parent.

Arceus inwardly smiled warmly: a life full of happiness for his children was happiness enough for him.

* * *

><p>The Original Being let his children feed on the fruits growing abundantly around the mountains, the trees growing over the years bore their fruits temptingly from their towering heights. One day Arceus was crafting a simpler solution to rapidly spread the grass life from one location to the other; his children were busily approaching a nearby tree enticing them with colorful berries.<p>

Palkia climbed the tree with its claws, Giratina flapped its wings to reach a branch, and Dialga was left alone whimpering, desperately clawing the bark of the tree. The two siblings on the tree sneered, flashing the berries in their hands and mouth mockingly. Arceus followed the sound of his child's sobs; he shook his head in disappointment the two would resort to a childish tactic to leave their sibling out of the feeding loop. The alpha lowered its head beneath the blue creature, propping it safely on his head, then he raised his neck upright.

Dialga giddily munched on the fruit beside it, its sloppy eating habits drenching Arceus' coat with drips of berry juice, nevertheless he patiently waited for his child to have its fill to lower it back onto the ground.

The pair was completely unaware of Palkia's and Giratina's deathly glares.

* * *

><p>The trio reached seven feet within the next century, their weight increasing enough that Arceus could no longer have any of his children playing on his back, any moment and he could have sworn if they all jumped simultaneously his spine would have been long broken. The world was shaping with improvements, much better than it had been on the egg's first day lying in place in the Hall – the progress pleased Arceus, his children gave him newer ideas to construct the land. Although they could no longer crawl on his mane, he always playing with his children on the abundant green foliage on the land. The white sky now painted in a light blue color from the new landmass filling with water: Arceus had no need for water, his children did however. Food was found abundantly on the trees and shrubs, but then began his worries with the reoccurring tendencies of his children.<p>

Dialga was the constant victim for their bullying, Palkia was becoming increasingly territorial, and the little Giratina he remembered from birth affectionately cooing to Arceus' head nuzzles was becoming severely hostile. He chose to believe the three beings were going through a phase, their emotions hiked to the highest peak during their first half millennium anniversary of their birth. Arceus could sigh in relief it has only been three centuries since his children breathed life, by the end of the millennium the trio would have mellowed down and returning to the once loving siblings they use to be.

Arceus, the Original Being of Creation, was never more wrong.

* * *

><p>Everything began to crumble by the middle of the fourth century.<p>

Dialga was blasted across the Hall of Origin by Palkia's hyper beam, the dual dragon-water type slashed the air before Giratina could overpower its shadow to immobilize the spatial being in place. Blood was shed as Giratina immobilized Dialga instead, its jaws chomping harshly on the time-user's tail, Dialga cried loudly from the searing pain delivered by both its siblings, gathering its wavering strength it roared loudly to escape the clamped maws of the dual ghost-dragon creature. The rippling roar disturbed time that several inactive volcanoes exploded ahead of time, nearly bringing down the wandering Arceus with it. In a frenzied dash, Arceus panted heavily, his glimmering red irises settling on beams of energy shooting around the Hall.

Arceus rushed to the Hall, thoroughly disturbed Palkia and Dialga were shrieking in pain Giratina's legs were pressed on their necks, the look in his creation's eyes simply murderous and without a trace of remorse. Arceus demanded Giratina to free his children with a mighty growl; the dark creature regarded him with a passive look of disinterest.

Palkia sunk its claws into the flesh of Giratina's leg, with a yelp Giratina raised its legs, cursing under its breath as the pain pulsated through its leg. Palkia pounced, blasting Giratina directly on its face with hyper beam. Dialga, severely weakened by the abuse inflicted from both Palkia and Giratina, watched the two with a flaring resentment. The two beings collapsed from exhaustion, Dialga spat at them with a weak kick before curling up in a ball to rest.

Arceus bowed his head; he closed his eyes to let the reality seep in.

His…What was happening to his precious children?

* * *

><p>By the seventh century—he could not help but cackle ominously, to think he reached a time where he could no longer maintain the order he wanted, but he realized the prize granting his children the freedom of will and a mind—was the breaking point for the Original Being.<p>

…His children, the very children he dedicated his life for, and the child he was anguishing over the possibility of their death…

The Creator never created something that could not be destroyed or something he could not overcome, so even though he thought he would never have use for it Arceus equipped the dread plate to his power—

Although the trio tried to kill each other off in the recent centuries, they never came close to perfecting it as they wanted. Crushed to death, maimed to death: they all grew weary and exhausted before ever landing the killing blows. Giratina was growing at a startling rate, and although not at full height as Dialga, it still towered over the alpha – its strength was remarkable and terribly outstanding. Giratina had waited for the three beings to fall deep into slumber, the night sky providing it a cloak into the darkness while its sibling's metal pieces made it effortlessly easier to recognize the time and spatial creatures in the blanket of darkness.

Giratina opened its jaws wide, firing deadly projectiles of aura spheres directly on the soft underbellies of its siblings, both of them taking equal amount of damage before reflexively standing in an upright position, backstepping cautiously to avoid their violent sibling. The pair was caught unaware, the moment they blinked Giratina disappeared without a trace. They searched around frantically; the shadow-user beast reappeared beside Palkia's shadow and slashed the dual water-dragon type ruthlessly with its claws. The noise cleared Arceus' disoriented vision, he stood upright and called to Giratina in hopes his child would return to its senses.

Palkia caught itself in the air, angrily it blasted its hyper beam that skidded on the tiles and landed on the two unsuspecting pair blankly staring at their calling parent. Giratina flew into the air with its mighty ghostly wings, the beating flaps alerting Palkia to evade Giratina's long-range attacks.

It stopped beating its wings as it hovered above Palkia, its weight sending its sibling crashing on the Hall's glassy transparent flooring. Palkia twitched, and then stopped moving. Giratina walked over Palkia, readying a battle stance against Arceus.

—because Giratina was no longer within his control anymore.

_"Judgment!"_ Arceus roared. The beams of light falling like projectiles down from the sky, cornering Giratina into submission, the beams felt like it was falling endlessly on Giratina that it pained the alpha to watch. Arceus turned his head away, ignoring the anguished cries of the dark beast.

When it was all over, Arceus approached Giratina's twitching form.

_"You are banished from this world!"_ Arceus stated curtly, _"To a world on the reverse side: the_ _Distortion World."_

He gazed at the jewels near the plates he created: a jewel to be bestowed to his three children of creation that was formed with all his love and all the faith his children will hone their skills with these jewels. The orb made for Giratina was touched for the last time with Arceus' pointed hoof, instead of sharpening Giratina's power it only granted the shadow creature a new form to maneuver in the new world.

Arceus tucked the orb closely to Giratina's wings; he pressed his head on the golden crest on the being's head, whispering softly, _"Goodbye, my child."_

The Original Being pushed Giratina off the ledge of the Hall of Origin, the large shadow creature falling straight into a black vortex only to disappear from the world.

* * *

><p>The alpha was fully aware his children all left him: Dialga clashed with Palkia—Palkia only fainted last time from the incident with Giratina—in the sky. Palkia would storm through different open vortexes created by its air slashes to unleash several sneak attacks on its sibling.<p>

Why did his children seek to hurt each other?

It was becoming such a fine world, their assistance helped him wonders, and they use to get along so well!

Dialga body slammed Palkia, sending the creature flying towards a mountain.

Palkia snarled, it opened its mouth to fire its hyper beam in retaliation against the monstrous blue beast. Dialga dodged the incoming attack; the pair steadily hovered over the Hall.

Arceus joined the creatures to the sky, their fighting cut short to silently gaze at their parent.

_"Out of my sight! Never come near the Hall of Origin!"_ Arceus bellowed, stressing every word venomously. When the two refused to acknowledge the order, both began readily preparing a hyper beam. Arceus regarded them with a brief look of incredulity before ascending higher into the sky, _"All shall be brought to justice!"_

The golden wheel around Arceus' abdomen shined brightly, the spatial beast slashed the air to escape into the deepest dimensions of space, Dialga escaping to a world lost in time, both fully aware the beams of light would be raining down from the sky. Arceus watched the beams shoot down; crushing several mountains tips, sending the berry tree his children enjoyed eating from in flames. He returned to the Hall of Origin, sighing depressingly the jewels he created for Dialga and Palkia would be left for waste; in the end the alpha kicked the jewels off the ledge. Where they would plummet was none of his concern anymore. Arceus coiled up in a ball—how he could remember the many nights he would spend watching the night sky, his children curled close to him—in solitude once again. He created the insect plate to solve his solution to the deliverance of pollen for the flowers to grow from one place to another faster, the mind plate and toxic plate for the several new creatures now inhabiting the land.

In such a grand world now filled with life he could feel the void deep inside losing all his children to their madness, the loneliness he would have no other choice but to endure. The world would progress without the Original Being – he created enough plates, he would fall into a slumber only to be awakened by the flute he embedded deep within the earth. The world will be fine without Arceus…

…After creating the three original beings, and what they eventually became…

The world could do without anymore of his mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: At least that feeling that has been bugging me to finish is gone. But oh maii, I can't believe I've actually made something strictly involving pokemon. No humans included. (AND THEN ARCEUS CREATED MESPERIT, AZELF, AND UXIE 'CAUSE HUMANS KEPT APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE. Lol not rly, I don't feel like including those trio. Think of this before humans or something. I personally think Arceus is the god of everything, bulbapedia says god of pokémon. I stuck to god of pokémon to be safe.)

**Picture influence**: i44(dot)tinypic(dot)com/20p1rab(dot)png


End file.
